There have been many types and kinds of loading or transport devices used to facilitate moving a load between upper and lower positions. For example, elevators and fork lifts accomplish such transportation purposes.
While such devices and apparatus have been satisfactory for some applications, such devices have not been entirely satisfactory for transporting a load safely over an obstruction into a desired elevated load receiving area. For example, transporting a passenger over the flotation device of a helicopter into a passenger receiving area.
Presently, a handicapped or elderly person must be lifted manually into the passenger area of a helicopter, while the rotary wings are in motion. Such an operation is awkward, and uncomfortable for the passenger.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved transport apparatus which enables access over an obstruction into a desired elevated load receiving area in a safe and comfortable manner.